mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Master Gray Wolf
Master Gray Wolf (born December 17) is a female amateur author. About Master Gray Wolf, or MGW for short, is the pseudonym of an amateur writer born and raised in Michigan, United States. Her first online fanfiction was based on Pokémon; later on, MGW would get introduced to the anime/game Monster Rancher and would develop a fan-series that is still in progress. MGW uploads works on both Fanfiction.net and Fictionpress.net, and also ArchiveofOurOwn. Nickname MGW is named after a character from the anime/game "Monster Rancher". In Japanese, his name is Gingiraiga (ギンギライガー, 銀ライガー, Silver Raiga); "Raiga" is what Tiger is called Japanese. In the anime, he is the younger brother of Tiger / Raiga and is one of the Big BAD FOUR (English version) or 『ワルモン四天王』 (warumon shitennō, Evil Monster Four Devas/Heavenly Kings). Writing/Style Literary Style MGW has a tendency to write drama stories for mostly youths. However, an exception to this rule is the fiction series Seishin (Pure Heart) Ninjutsu Chronicle, where some of the stories contain detailed violence and non-explicit sexual themes. The themes of teamwork, friendship, morals, and justice are frequent. Furthermore, because history, geography, sociology, and politics are a part of the author's interests, MGW likes to incorporate such elements into her stories and mirror real-life as close as possible. Therefore, because of the above-mention sociology, she likes to exposit characters. MGW also prefers creating short chapters of around 1500-2000 words or less, but may make exceptions. This is for the convenience of herself and proofreading. Fanfiction Majority of her own fanfiction works are based on video games such as Monster Rancher (Farm) and Pokémon, and widely uses the monsters from the games with little to no connection from the TV and comic series. MGW has developed two stories about Digimon, but they were removed from Fanfiction.net. One was possibly removed due to "original content" not derived from the animated or comic series. The remake of Pokefighters was canceled in 2011. MGW has ambivalent views on fanfiction. She has expressed disdain for fanfiction, especially those of NC-17 (Lemon) rating, saying that it can ruin her image of various fandoms. At one point, she wanted to refrain from doing anymore fanfiction outside of her Monster Rancher series. Despite wanting to primarily focus on Howl of Gray Wolf and its succeeding stories, MGW has decided to create two short Saint Seiya fics in late 2013, Penitent Feathers and Calm before the Sword, deeply inspired by the fans of Europe and Latin America. Thanks to that same fervor, she began Seiya Ω: Dawn of End in 2015. In 2014, she created three fanfics based on Cyber Formula, Fire Emblem, and Gundam. Also in 2014, she created Uzumaki (渦真記) as a tribute to NARUTO comic series; in addition, the idea was spurred from the author being upset with the comic. Monster Rancher Inspiration MGW is a long time fan of Monster Rancher. She enjoys both the game series and the cartoon, and the name "Master Gray Wolf" is derived from an animal character from the series. She sees her two stories Howl of Gray Wolf and Tiger of Freedom as her signatures works, and they are mostly based on the Monster Rancher games. Original Fiction MGW likes the military and so far has created stories set in battle. United We Soar reflects her love of the Air Force and airplanes; Heroic Blaze SolAka is her first Science Fiction (super robot based) series. She also likes history and mythology, integrating both into Stalwart Silver and Seishin. Works Fanfiction ;Howl of Gray Wolf 2009 version (status - In progress) :Monster Rancher/Farm. Also called HoGW. A vengeful Gray Wolf and his little brother goes against a powerful evil revived from the past. Undergoing a remake since Fall 2009. ;Tiger of Freedom (status - HIATUS) :Monster Rancher/Farm. Sequel to Howl of Gray Wolf that revolves around the adventures of Tiger. Currently on hiatus while MGW works on the HoGW remake. It will also undergo a remake. Also called TOF. ;Seiya Ω: Dawn of End (status - In progress) :Saint Seiya. Takes place a year after the second season of SS Omega. The bronze Saints was reunite to take on the Goddess of Harvest, who plans to revive the Underworld. ;OH-TEN: Era of High Heaven (皇天の変) (status - In progress) :Formerly called UZUMAKI (渦真記). This is a re-telling of Naruto. ;Fan Trilogy :A trio of one-shot short stories done annually, covering various series. Fiction ;Heroic Blaze SolAka (status - In Progress) :Fiction inspired by the Super Robot genre. The story follows the pilot of the titular red mecha in her fight against an evil space monarchy intent on ruling Earth. ;Seishin (Pure Heart) Chronicles (status - In Progress) :Family saga following the lives of Japan's popular ninja families. ;Avarizia di Dittatori (status - Not in progress) :Mafia story. Others *Legend of Zelda Original Novel *Hell Maiden's Treasure (地獄美女宝) References & External Links * User Profile on Wikia * Seishin Production Diary * GLCULTURETREE @ WORDPRESS Category:Profile Category:MGW Original